La Paz de Tus Ojos
by D.N.Angel girl
Summary: Un songfic sobre un amor que tal vez no termine como todos quisieramos que terminara .... HarryDraco un poco triste..entren y opinen :D


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (aunque no me afecta mucho, mientras Harry y Draco sigan existiendo, así que Rowling si lees esto /**_**_jajajajaja si como no_**_**/ por favor no mates ni a Harry ni a Draco por favor !) y la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de La Oreja De Van Gogh y espero que a nadie que lea esto le deje de gustar la canción que se llama La Paz de Tus Ojos.**_

**_Dedicación:Bien para empezar va dedicada a _Anne Darket_ muchas gracias por tu review en mi otro songfic, me subiste el animo y por eso te dedico este songfic que espero leas y que te guste y tambien dejes review(y si Draco es mas lindo que Harry:þ). También va dedicada a Pp (que es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero un chin… y que toca genial la guitarra y me encanta y fascina como canta ; þ TE RIFAS PP!) y para Alberto (que también es mi mejor cuate, mi hermano, mi sangre y lo quiero un chin…también y que también se rifa un buen en la guitarra y que es un gran compositor /tu también Pp xD/ y que no cantara muy bien pero se defiende _n.n****_) y para ambos van mis mas grandes felicitaciones y buenos deseos por que se merecen el cielo (y a veces también el infierno xþ) y ya no me agradezcan tanto el haber asistido a su debut, saben que era mi deseo y mi deber estar ahí al pie del cañón( para después burlarme muajajajaja, mjmj mj, no es cierto), para que sepan que siempre pueden contar conmigo y siempre quiero y deseo y espero poder estar ahí para celebrar sus triunfos y compartir tristezas y derrotas (ya deben de estar pensando que, que cursilerías estoy poniendo y que no lo demuestro muy seguido pero es que es algo que tengo que tratar con mi terapeuta y es… Mi Gran Miedo Al Teléfono Come Personas xþ) y quiero que sepan (si es que lo leen ¬¬) que todo lo que escribí es neta. Los adoro, y no se que haría si un día simple y sencillamente se harten de mi, así que no me olviden y quiéranme mucho xD._**

**_Advertencia: Tiene un toque muy leve de slash (aunque creo que es obvio por la sección en donde se encuentra xþ. Así que si no te gusta la pareja Harry/Draco mejor no leas y otra cosa si te gustan los finales felices mejor no leas esto o te deprimirás (o eso creo ;P) y bien siendo todo espero que les guste la historia ;D _**

La Paz de tus ojos.

_No he podido esta vez_

_Vuelvo a no se_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_Que importa nada si yo_

_No se reír_

_No se sentir_

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón_

_Quiero darte un beso sin pensar_

_Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós_

_Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar_

Draco había tenido de nuevo ese horrible sueño. Un recordatorio de como había muerto su familia. Las personas que más había amado en este mundo. Sabía que había vuelto a dormir solo. Por eso había tenido esa pesadilla. Ese recuerdo. Sabia que el era responsable de dormir solo. Lo había echado sin justificación. Solo le había dicho que quería estar solo. Vio dolor en los ojos de Harry pero el niño -- ahora joven -- que vivió y venció no dijo nada, solo dio la media vuelta y salio del apartamento del chico platinado. El Slytherin sabia que amaba al Gryffindor. Sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero a veces tenia la sensación de que no podía amar a nadie. Era un Malfoy. No _debía_ amar a nadie. No _debía _sentir. Le enseñaron eso toda su vida y en el momento que Harry entro a su mundo, no sabia como deshacerse de todas esas ideas, todas esas imposiciones a sus sentimientos, si es que tenia, a veces lo dudaba, a veces creía no sentir nada, solo dolor tristeza y soledad. Y el quería sentir algo mas, quería amar, quería reír, quería poder hacer sentir a Harry feliz al verle sufrir, estar con el siempre, y poderle decir sin miedo y a todo pulmón "Te Amo Harry". Pero no solo decírselo, si no también demostrárselo. Y hacerle ver y sentir a Harry que era lo más importante en la vida de Draco. Pero era tan difícil. Necesitaba de Harry. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces el heredero Malfoy, tomo las llaves de su deportivo y bajo corriendo las escaleras del edificio donde vivía. Al ir en camino a casa de Harry no se dio cuenta que iba a exceso de velocidad, y de hecho eso no le importaba, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Harry y ver esos profundos ojos verdes que tanta paz le daban...

_Se que me he vuelto a perder _

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase_

_No se ni como explicar _

_Que solo puedo llorar_

_Que necesito la paz _

_Que se esconde en tus ojos_

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia_

_De princesas y amores que un día te conté yo_

Harry estaba molido, había tenido un día espantoso, tuvo mucho trabajo en el Hospital San Mungo, muchos pacientes que atender, y muchos problemas que solucionar, cosa de todos los días. Y cuando fue a buscar el bálsamo que Draco, su dragón, le proporcionaba con su sola presencia, se dio cuenta de que el rubio había tenido otra crisis emocional. Otra vez Draco no sabía si realmente lo amaba. Harry entendía, siempre trataba de entender, pero eso no quitaba que fuera difícil aceptar que su pareja, el amor de su vida, a veces no supiera definir si lo amaba o no. Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que se había quedado mucho tiempo en su bar favorito. Le encantaba ir a ese bar con Draco ya que también era el favorito de su dragón, y casi siempre se pasaban horas enteras en el bar tomando una copa y platicando lo que les sucedía mientras no se veían, pero había veces en las que Harry sentía que Draco no era totalmente feliz a su lado, algo lo impedía, y por mas que trataba de ayudarlo no sabia como. Mientras se preparaba para dormir como un rayo de luz recordó que una vez Draco le platico que su historia favorita, curiosamente muggle, era La Bella Durmiente, a Draco siempre le gustaba que Harry se la relatara una y otra vez, y Harry jamás se cansaba de hacerlo, era maravillosos ver como los ojos de Draco brillaban, tal vez por que recordaba como su madre le leía ese cuento cuando era niño. Pero aquel recuerdo fue como un presentimiento, una angustia que se situó en su pecho y no dejaba en paz. Y con este sentimiento, estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando, en la chimenea apareció la cabeza de Hermione, entonces sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, pues sabia que su presagio era verdadero y que algo malo le había pasado a Draco...

_Hoy he dejado de hablar_

_Quiero callar _

_Disimular_

_Solo me queda esperar_

_Verte pasar _

_Reinventar_

_Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar_

_Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar_

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para hablar_

_Yo quiero asustarme si no estas_

En el Hospital San Mungo atendían a un joven platinado que había tenido un accidente en una de las tantas calles de Londres, pero sabían que el no era cualquier chico, era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, aquel que le ayudo al Gran Harry Potter a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Pero una de las mejores medibrujas de ese hospital, Hermione Granger, sabía que Draco era una de las personas más importantes para Harry y que ese iba a ser un golpe muy duro. Así que se apresuro a llevar a Draco a una de las habitaciones para empezar a checar su estado. Los resultados fueron sorprendentes, Draco seguía vivo de milagro, p tal vez por magia, pero no soportaría mucho. Necesitaba avisarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido, tal vez ya no alcanzaría a ver a Draco con vida. Así que como si su vida dependiera de ello se dirigió a la chimenea de su oficina que se conectaba de manera directa a la casa de Harry. En el momento en el que vio la desesperación en el rostro de su mejor amigo casi su hermano, sintió que se le partía el corazón. No se había equivocado al pensar que seria un golpe muy duro para Harry y que necesitaría de todo el apoyo de su mejor amiga para superarlo…

_Se que me he vuelto a perder _

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase_

_No se ni como explicar _

_Que solo puedo llorar_

_Que necesito la paz _

_Que se esconde en tus ojos_

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia_

_De princesas y amores que un día te conté yo_

El Príncipe Slytherin – como era llamado en Hogwarts – sabia que faltaba poco para morir, pero no quería irse, no sin ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, no sin escuchar esa voz, no sin despedirse, soportaría, y lo esperaría por que sabia que Granger le comunico lo que la había sucedido. De cierta manera, Draco pensó que así debió ser desde el día de la batalla, el debió de haber muerto para que Harry hiciera su vida con alguien que realmente pudiera comprenderlo y darle todo lo que merecía. El jamás pudo hacer eso, lo intento y a su forma de verlo nunca dio resultado y ahora lo único que sabia que le provocaría a Harry seria mas sufrimiento, pero sabia que seria el ultimo. No soportaba el dolor en su cuerpo, pero tenia que resistir por Harry y por el mismo, por Draco. Quería demostrarle a Harry que siempre lo amo aunque no se lo pudo demostrar…y como si con su pensamiento lo hubiera llamado Harry entro por la puerta, pálido como un fantasma y lloroso, lo mas gracioso del asunto, aunque estar al borde de la muerte no era nada gracioso, era que Harry venia en el pijama verde que tanto le encantaba a Draco y al parecer Granger ya le había explicado la situación…

_Se que me he vuelto a perder_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar_

_No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar_

_Que necesito la paz_

_Que se esconde en tus ojos que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo..._

Al ver a Hermione en la chimenea supo que su vida se terminaría pronto, si no toda, por lo menos la mitad de ella se iría con Draco, con su Dragón.

-- Harry, tengo muy malas noticias, te necesito aquí ya – dijo la joven con voz alterada.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y así, en pijama, se fue al hospital, sabia que cada minuto era elemental en esa situación. Cuando iban en camino a la habitación donde se encontraba Draco, Hermione le describió lo que había sucedido y con cada palabra de su amiga el corazón de Harry se encogía mas de dolor y no pudo soportar las lagrimas al saber que la persona que mas amaba en la tierra estaba a punto de fallecer. Llegaron a la habitación y le sorprendió el ver que al entrar, Draco sonreía, el trato de devolverle el gesto pero fue imposible, no podía sonreír en un momento así¿Quién podría?

-- Veo que vienes a la moda, Potter -- dijo el rubio platinado con una voz tan leve que era difícil de escuchar, pero aun así Harry pudo notar el tono sacarstico en su voz.

-- No seas tonto como iba a pensar en modas en un momento así – respondió el pelinegro al borde da las lágrimas, sabía que era la última vez que oiría a su rubio dirigirle uno de sus típicos sarcasmos.

-- Sabes Harry…, en todo este tiempo… no puede dejar…de pensar en tus ojos… en tus labios… en tu voz… y en lo mucho… que te amo… y que nunca quise… expresar…por no querer.., ser sincero conmigo… mismo – esto ultimo Draco lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo, le dolían los pulmones al intentar respirar, era difícil el hablar pero lo intentaba, tenia que decir todo lo que quería, todo lo que al fin supo que sentía.

Harry se acerco y beso a su amado, era la única forma de hacerle sentir a su Slytherin absolutamente todo el amor que sentía, siente, y sentiría por el resto de su vida hacia el platinado. En el momento en que los labios de Harry tocaron los de Draco, Draco perdió la noción de donde estaba y del dolor que sentía, solo pudo sentir ese amor y ese calor que emanaba su amado Gryffindor. Después de separar sus labios, el último Malfoy supo que realmente siempre le pudo demostrar a Harry que lo amaba con esos besos que se daban cada noche mientras se entregaban uno a los brazos del otro, y que podía partir hacia el siguiente mundo a esperar a que Harry, su león lo alcanzara, pero no sin antes pedirle lo mas importante.

-- Harry….cuéntame…..ese cuento…..que tanto……me gusta…..por favor…-- pidió Draco como ultimo deseo a su amado.

Harry con el alma destrozada y casi muerta le comenzó a relatar a Draco la historia de la princesa que durmió durante un siglo y que despertaría solo con el beso del príncipe, que seria su verdadero amor y con el que uniría su vida y serian felices por siempre, pero no la termino de contar, por que cuando Harry llegaba a la parte en que la princesa caía en su profundo sueño….Draco cayo al mismo tiempo en el sueño eterno, del que Harry por mas que besara sus labios y le demostrara a Draco que el era su príncipe, su verdadero amor, el príncipe Slytherin jamás, jamás despertaría…..

_**N.A: Yo de nuevo con un songfic y es que no escarmiento, no me dejan reviews y yo sigo subiendo fics **_T-T_ **. Pero mientras una me deje review me doy por bien servida por que alguien lee mis desvaríos de depresiva ¬¬. Espero les guste la historia, se que esta triste, pero es que me gusta escribir de este tipo de historias, asi que si por mi culpa ya van a odiar esta canción por que la heche a perder con este fic lo entendere y ojala me lo hagan saber, se acepta de todo, asi que espero que me digan que les pareció dejandome un review**_

_**POR FAVOR!**_

_**Sean Felices y les mando muchos buenos deseos y felices trazos…a no eso no….. seria felices letras!**_

_**Atte: D.N.Angel Girl**_


End file.
